


Storm's Coming

by Vgwd



Category: Dexter (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgwd/pseuds/Vgwd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dexter gets Debra back in his life, then things change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dexter is tired. And grumpy. He's on edge. it's hot, even by Miami standards. Harrison is finally - fitfully - asleep. He's been difficult all day, noisy and cranky. All Dexter wants is some peace and calm. And for Deb not to be so haunted. She's in with Harrison, avoiding Dexter and in a bad mood. He's not sre if she made Harrison grumpy or if Harrison's tantrums rubbed off on her. Dexter is practically blackmailing Deb into visiting. She's uncomfortable around him, frightened. But Dexter is not sure if she's scared of him or of herself. He waits for her to come out of Harrison's bedroom. There's a cold beer waiting for her on the table. It's warming up gradually as she takes her time. He hears her try to slip out of the door without him seeing her. Instead, she's barely abreast of him and he's up and on her in seconds. Before she can react, he's pinned her against the wall. Deb is trapped by him and her big doleful eyes are anxious, afraid. They seem bigger because she's lost weight. Dexter can smell her. Shampoo and cigarettes and beneath that, her own peculiar sharp salty skin smell. It's at once familiar and foreign to him. He realises that Deb is actually quite small. Her attitude and her profanity make her seem larger. Her angry, foul mouth project her personality. The mouth he's close to. Close enough to kiss.  
Deb loves him. He knows that because she has told him. She shouted it at him while she was upset and he reacted badly. He barely reacted at all. He was in shock, she thinks he doesn't know how to react to it but he was processing the information. In his lizard brain. Deb thinks she knows him but she doesn't know how he feels. How he felt when she threw the words at him, how he thought "finally" and felt a swell of - happiness, relief, lust, in his stomach. Because he feels the same. Has always felt it, he hid it for years. From Harry as much as anyone else. Because Harry would have killed him. So he did what Harry taught him to and he hid the desire in the darkest, deepest part of him beneath the need to kill. He forced himself to deny the feelings and he pushed them into other women. Into Rita, kind, trusting Rita who loved him unconditionally. Just like Deb. And Lila - messed up, impetuous Lila - Just like Deb. And Lumen, God, Lumen - so damaged, so angry and so hurt. Just like Deb. And Hannah. The killer who only wants to protect him. Just. Like. Deb.  
Deb who is quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet. She should have pushed him away, shouted at him, sworn and kicked at him. But she hasn't. She hasn't called him a fuck puddle or a dick badger or one of her other inspired curses. Instead she is silent and still. Just staring at him. And Dexter could do anything to her. He could snap her neck. He could break anyone of her delicate bones. He could take whatever he want from her and get rid of the body. No one would know, He's good at grieving, he's had practice. Deb is shaking slightly. They've both been too still and too silent for too long. This means something. He can't pass it off as a momentary lapse or as childish wrestling. He doesn't want her to be afraid, he wants his Deb back. His noisy, funny, untidy Deb who likes him and wants to spend time with him. Not this Deb who avoids him, who he has to trap to keep her in the room with him. He touches her throat and can't stop thinking about the pulse underneath his fingers. Fluttering and panicky just beneath her warm, soft, easily damaged skin.  
Dexter moves ever so slightly closer. He presses his thigh against her hip and she exhales in a whoosh. He lets his whole body touch hers and his intention is unmistakable. There is no going back on this. Something has to happen. Something that will change everything between them. he's not sure who moves first but he feels her lips brush against his. He feels her breath and she still doesn't stop him. He sort of likes this new biddable part of Deb. Neither of them close their eyes and he moves both his hands to squeeze her neck, just a tiny bit. When she still doesn't push him away he moves his right hand down to her jeans. and twists the button open. Deb doesn't wear dresses so he pushed her jeans down awkwardly with both hands, trusting her not to try to get away. He's thinking like a killer - Deb trying to escape - but she doesn't. She just stares at him. He can feel his own pulse thumping in his own throat. He glances down and sees her practical black cotton panties against her miami tanned skin. She's grown up in Florida, spent most of her life in swimsuits on the beach.  
"Take them off" his voice is hoarse and thick. Deb, surprisingly, obeys letting the underwear puddle at her feet. Dexter holds her stare as she kicks them away. They're equally defiant, equally tense. Deb's hands are pressed flat against the wall as he pushes his own pants down. Her eyes flicker down as he kicks his pants and boxers away. He catches the briefest of eyebrow raises and smiles equally briefly. He's big, he knows that. In all of the many ways he's less than a normal man, in this one way he's more than normal. Dexter lifts Deb slightly and hooks her legs around his hips as he pushes into her. If he's rougher than he should be, she doesn't object as he positions them both. Deb exhales again, a slight hitch in her throat tells him that he's hurt her. He remembers it from their childhood, the same noise she made if she'd skinned her knee she makes now. That's interesting, he notes. He moves again, more slowly, more deeply hearing the catch in her throat as she gasps. Deb's muscles tighten around him and she glances at Harrison's doorway. They both freeze, waiting and Deb realises how strong Dex is, because he's holding her up with one hand. After a long moment, Dexter starts to move again, dictating the rhythm and finding her clit with his free hand. He's rewarded with more gasps, quicker and deeper, small mews and finally a whispered "fuck" which makes him glow. He drops them both to the floor and pins her down by her throat. He squeezes hard enough to make her touch him. She finally folds her hand around his wrist to make him loosen his grip. Deb pulls at his hand and he finally kisses her. He bites her lips and she digs her nails into his back. Dexter pushes harder, faster, rougher inside her. Deb, in turn, tightens her legs around him, pulls at him and pushes him away. Dexter, in turn, pulls her head back by her hair and drags his teeth across her neck and shoulder as she climaxes. He follows her, quickly and explosively.  
Dexter relaxes heavily onto her, finally closing his eyes. He lets Deb push him off and she's rougher than she needs to be. He lies on his kitchen floor thinking that he's expected her to be noisier. He's heard her fucking before and when he says this, she jumps up and starts dressing. She's got her pants on before he's untangled his from where she's thrown them at him. She's gone by the time he's tidied himself up. She's out the door without saying goodbye. Dexter scoops up her now warm beer and takes a gulp. He wanders into his Harrison's bedroom to check on him before flopping onto his own bed and dozing off.


	2. Deb

Deb is suffocating. All of Miami is baking in the heatwave. Everyone is on edge, people in the street are spoiling for fights and gun crime is up. Worst of all, Dexter and Harrison are both grumpy. Harrison has misbehaved all day and Dexter has told him off and sent him to bed. Deb has spent an hour in his room, settling the child with stories and lullabies until he's finally asleep and Deb can avoid talking to Dexter. They haven't seen each other for weeks. Dexter has essentially blackmailed her into visiting. Using Harrison to force her to visit his apartment. He's been desperate to see her. So now she is sitting on the floor in Harrison's room trying to get up the impetus to go out to the lounge where there is a cold beer waiting for her. Another blackmail tactic. She wants the beer, she hasn't had any alcohol for weeks. The same amount of weeks. She gave up booze and Dexter at the same time and the need for both still runs in her veins. From her vantage point she can see the back of Dexter's head. He hasn't moved for minutes. She thinks he may be asleep. She wants to escape the apartment without talking to her brother. She doesn't think she wants to talk to anyone. Ever again. She looks out again, he still hasn't moved. She stands up as quietly as she can. He's still motionless. Deb thinks she can slink out without him noticing. And she almost makes it. She's almost past him but then he's out of the chair and she's pinned against the wall. Deb forgot how fast he can be. He ran track in high school, she remembers too late. And he is strong. Deb can handle herself but she's out of shape and tired and she'll think of another reason later but for now she's trapped in a very small space with her big brother. She can smell him. He smells of sharp citrus shower gel and on top of that, his musky aftershave. She can see his stubble. can almost feel it against her skin because he's so close to her. She knows the scent so well. He is so close to her, she can almost feel his heart beating.   
He's too close to her. She should push him away and call him something inventive. But she can't think of anything to call him, that has never happened before.   
He's been staring at her neck for a long time, his hand hovering just above her skin. They have been stood together for too long, it's making her nervous. That and the ridiculously strong air con is making her shaky. This has to mean something. His hand touches her throat. He has calloused fingertips from being on the boat. She panics because every part of her screams run. He's dangerous. He's a murderer. He's her brother and she is afraid. And she is excited. She doesn't know who moves first but their lips brush and she exhales. His whole body is pressed against her and she can feel his muscles and more than that she can feel his erection. His cock. Against her hip. She thinks this is probably a mistake. Even though she had that dream caused by that stupid psychotherapist the reality is that the prospect of having sex with Dexter is quite frightening. Because she had the dream before she saw the kill. And he's killed a lot since then. Including the incident with Briggs. He squeezes her throat and brings her back to the moment. she still can't bring herself to push him away. She knows Dexter will stop if she insists. She thinks he'll stop. She hopes he'd stop.  
But he isn't stopping. He's managed, somehow, to undo her jeans and push them down her legs even though they're skinny jeans and she has to lie down to get into them. She should go back to the gym. Dexter finally speaks. "Take them off" he practically growls at her and she surprises herself by obeying, dropping her panties to the floor. Once she's obeyed, she presses her hands against the wall. She glances down as Dexter gets out of his own underwear. Fuck, he's big. She catches the briefest of smirks from him. The first thing she thinks is, that's not going to fit. then she sees the look in Dexter's eyes and thinks - this is going to hurt. Before she knows it, he's lifted her up - fuck he's strong - and he's inside her. Deb breathes out, making a small noise because it's uncomfortable rather than painful until he gets the angle right. He moves inside her, deeply and she has the weird, heavy feeling she remembers from her first time. Then she remembers that afterwards when Shane the douchebag didn't call her so Dexter took her out for icecream and when she next saw the d-bag he had a broken nose, a limp and he never looked her in the eye again. Dexter thrusts again and she gasps because she isn't prepared for any of this.   
Deb hears a noise from Harrison's room and looks at the door. Dexter freezes, when there is no more noise, he moves again and then his hand is between them, stroking her clit which makes her miaow despite herself. She hears herself making strange little gasps and yelps that she's sure she's never made before. Her silence surprises her because she's normally vocal. She's loud in every thing she does but Dexter makes her want to be quiet. Dexter is very good at this, he knows where to touch her to finally get a "Fuck" out of her. Dexter growls into her throat and pulls her to the floor. She feels his fingers tighten around her throat as he pushes inside, harder and rougher than she's had before. When she can't breathe, she squeezes his wrist and after a beat, he releases her throat but he goes at her harder still. Biting at her and pulling her hair. Deb bucks under him, all of her muscles spasming as she comes, digging her nails into him viciously. It's when he comes inside her she thinks - condoms. Dexter is heavy when he collapses on her and she can smell his sweat on her skin. The air and the floor is cold so she pushes him off as hard as she can. Her mind is a total blur and she only half hears him call her a screamer so she throws his pants at him as soon as she has hers on. She leaves him tidying himself up and closes the door quietly then bolts down the landing to her car trying to remember where there's an all night pharmacy.


End file.
